


daughter of a rose

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Light Angst, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What? You guys are acting like you've never seen a baby before..." She laughed, the small one giggling at hearing the sound. It was... an odd sight."That's not it," Shuichi mumbled anxiously as he tipped his hat over his face, "We just..."Kaede finished for him, watching Miu cradle the baby's body curiously as she spoke ,"We didn't think you were a mom, Iruma-kun!"-Basically just a teen-mom Miu AU thats half actual writing half chatfic, is filled with rarepairs, and chapters are usually written when im v tired. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Fujisaki Chihiro & Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Yonaga Angie, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta just a fillerish chapter to ease u guys into this au,,, but i really like it :)

As Miu stood in front of a good chunk of her classmates, a baby cradled in her arms as she calmed it down, she couldn't help but giggle as she looked back at what led up to this moment.

Their teacher had assigned all of them into three groups of five (with one group of six) for a 'class bonding' project. In which, they were supposed to invite one another to each other's houses with them all only visiting one house a day, and from there they just... talk. About anything. Or not, really. They only needed to stay long enough to know a few basic things that most people dont know.

So, of course, when it eas time for her group to swing by her place after everyone else had a turn, she decided to show them all something that most people didn't know she had. And when she did, she felt a little silly as their jaws had dropped to their floor, eyes widening with them.

And thats how they sat, for a while. Miu only grinned, lifting a brow as the baby she held to her hip grabbed at her hair and babbled incoherently. "What? Its like you guys haven't seen a baby before!" She giggled, the little one joining as she heard the sound.

It was... and odd sight.

"That's not it," Shuichi mumbled anxiously as he tipped his hat over his face, obscuring his expression, "We just..."

Kaede finished for him, watching Miu cradle the baby's body curiously as she spoke, "We didn't think you were a mother, Iruma-kun!"

After a moment of stunned silence, Tenko finally decided to add her own two cents, "Is it a girl? If it is, Tenko wants to hold it!" The girl grinned at the thought, eyes alight with excitement and pure joy. It was pretty wholesome, actually.

In response, Miu held her baby a bit more in front of her, smiling a proud smile as she introduced the group to her child properly, "This is Miyoko Iruma! The most gorgeous being in this universe after me. And, yes, she is a girl!" Miu grinned happily as she was receiving some pretty positive reactions. The inventor gently handed her daughter to Tenko, who was so careful with Miyoko it seemed she was afraid even the wrong look would break her.

"Huh?" Kaito squinted at Miyoko, "How... how'd you get a baby, Iruma? D'you kidnap her or something, like that lady from Tangled!?" He jumped, looking at Miu as if she'd just committed murder in front of him and his entire family.

"I'm sure she didn't kidnap Miyoko." Rantaro eased, smiling at the baby in question as she looked at him with big eyes, "They look too much alike for that to be the case, anyways."

At this point, Kaede finally snapped herself out of her stupor to actually look at the baby, and when she did, she grinned, "They do! Look, they have the same eyes, ears, and noses!" 

"I... I guess they do..." Shuichi was too nervous to actually get close to the small lifeform, sitting as still as a statue as his peers crowded Miyoko to compare her and her mother.

Miu spluttered at the comparison, face beet-red, "I- I- She doenst- We don't-" She sighed, looking away as she twirled her hair around a finger, "I always thought she looked more like... um..." She didn't say it aloud, but everyone, minus maybe Kaito, realized what she was about to say.

She thought Miyoko looked like her father.

"Where is that degenerate, anyway?" Tenko growled, brows furrowing as she pulled Miyoko closer to her with the gentlest touch any of them have seen, "Did he leave as soon as he realized you were... Y'know. Or did he rap-"

"Tenko." Kaede was a bit stern with her tone, a warning. Yet, as she looked to Miu, her gaze softened, "It's not our business to know where the father is. If she doesn't want to tell us, Iruma-kun doesn't have to."

"W-whatver Bakamatsu." Miu mumbled, scooping her daughter up as she made grabby hands at her, giggling when she was lifted. Pressing her small face into Miu's chest as she made small noises of contentment. "You guys probably have other things to do knowing you slu-" Miu cut herself off, "-knowing you idiots. So get out of here, I gotta run some errands a-anyway!" 

Kaito, who was sitting there puzzled the entire time, sprang up at the words as he rished to the door. "Dont need to tell me twice, Mom from Tangled!" And he was gone. The idiot even left his backpack.

Shuichi sighed as he gathered both his and his friends stuff in their respective bags, and stood as well while the other three moved to do the same. A rather timid smile twisted his lips up, "Ah, sorry if this seems rude but... Would you mind if any of us told our classmates...? I-if youre uncomfortable with that, though, I'll try to keep them from sayin-"

"Of course effin not!" Miu grinned, yet kept her voice level quite low as the baby had fallen asleep, "Who would be ashamed of something like this? Man, virgins are really damn weird, huh?"

Her peers didnt respond, still a bit in shock, as they filtered out of the apartment. Looks like the class group chat was going to be blowing up with some certain news today...

-

 _Kowokici_ : I knew that pig would get knocked up one of these days

 _Kowokich_ i: so who did it??

 _Detectivedumbass_ : um,, we're not sure because Iruma seemed uncomfortable with sharing that information,,, im guessing he wasnt a very good guy

 _aikiDO_ : Tenko will beat that degenerate to a bloody pulp for taking advantage of an innocent girl like that!

 _Mothermaid_ : Iruma-san was taken advantage of?

 _piANUS_ : Well, we dont know for sure, but it's a possibility^^^

 _Kowokichi_ : nah i bet she just forgot to use protection and BAM a b a b y

 _asstronut_ : she stole that poor baby from its mom! we have to save her!!

 _Detectivedumbass_ : Kaito,,, no,, We talked about this,,,

 _asstronut_ : but this is exactly how that villain lady did it to rapunzel! she tricks people and the baby into thinking its her daughter and then you find out shes just using her to keep herself alive because she has magic hair!

 _Harumaki_ : you're a fucking idiot.

 _asstronut_ : HEY :(

 _Mothermaid_ : Where is Miu at the moment? If she is not within the schools grounds, could someone send me her location? I would like to speak with her.

 _Kowokichi_ : ooo mius in troubleeee

 _Mothermaid_ : She is not 'in trouble', I simply wish to offer her my support if she needs it.

 _piANUS_ : aw :,)

 _piANUS_ : well, last we checked she was in her apartment in the city, but im not sure where she is now. sorry...

 _Mothermaid_ : That is alright Akamatsu-san. I shall now politely ask for this apartment's address so i may pay her a visit.

 _green_ : um im pretty sure it was xxxx xxxxx rd. number 10

 _Mothermaid_ : Thank you, Amami-san.

_Mothermaid has went offline._

_Kowokichi_ : this is soooo booringgg!!!1!1!!

 _Kowokichi_ : why are we still talking about the class slut????

 _aikiDO_ : IRUMA IS NOT A SLUT SHE IS A GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS AND YOU WILL TREAT HER AS SUCH OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES YOU DEGENERATE.

 _wyowoma_ : jfc

 _Kowokichi_ : AAA

 _Kowokichi_ : im sorryyyy bls forgibe me tebko;;;;;

 _aikiDO_ : NEVER

_theslut is now online!_

_theslut_ : stfu u guys im trying to sleep

 _aikiDO_ : AA IM SO SORRY IRUMA

 _aikiDO_ : ill make everyone go offline so u can have a nice rest :)

 _piANUS_ : wait isn't Tojo supposed to be heading over to Iruma's apartment???

 _green_ : yeah she's probably almost there. stay awake just a little longer Iruma-kun :)

 _theslut_ : yeah whatever you fucking bottom i gotta change anyway brb

 _asstronut_ : im back just got lectured by usami-teach for stealing soda from the vendin

 _asstronut_ : AAA MOTHER GOTHELS BACK!! SAVE ME HARUMAKI!!!

 _Harumaki_ : No. I'm playing chess with Peko. You have Shuichi.

 _asstronut_ : :,(

 _Detectivedumbass_ : i,, i dont know how to protect someone,,, sorry,,

 _asstronut_ : and that's why youre my sidekick! ill teach you how to be a real man and protect the people you love!

 _Detectivedumbass_ : okay,,,

 _Kowokichi_ : that's kinda gay kaito ngl 

_Kowokichi_ : u never told me u were a homo like me??? i thought we were besties :(c

 _asstronut_ : stfu ur not even gay ur pan

 _Kowokichi_ : AAA UR SO MEAN

 _thebug_ : why kaito make kokichi sad? gonta thought kaito and kokichi friends? :(

 _wyowoma_ : look at what you've done kaito. apologize. now.

 _asstronut_ : no way am i apologizing to that freakshow grapeshit!

 _thebug_ : D:

 _asstronut_ : im sorry 

_Kowokichi_ : owo what's this? is my beloved momota-chan finally accepting my affections??

 _Kowokichi_ : i feek so loved akdhak

 _asstronut_ : ur the bane of my existence

 _theslut_ : im back u virgins >:3

 _theslut_ : o yeah and kirumis crashing at my place tonigt

 _piANUS_ : Why??

 _theslut_ : its too late for her to walk all the way back to HP alone

 _Detectivedumbass_ : also,, 'kirumi'?? I thought u still called her tojo like the rest of us,,

 _Kowokichi_ : mius trying to get in moms pants!!! :,<

 _theslut_ : hh IM NOT

 _theslut_ : shes sleeping on my spare futon and im sleeping in my/miyokos room

 _maskdad_ : ah so that is the name of the mini you.

 _theslut_ : WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING WE LOOK ALIKE WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE FUCK YOU

 _maskdad_ : how vulgar.

_Mothermaid is now online!_

_Mothermaid_ : Miu, i only agreed to stay on the pretense that you would get some rest as well. If you do not go to sleep soon i will make my way back to the academy.

 _theslut_ : hhhhh-

 _theslut_ : ok fine

 _Mothermaid_ : Thank you, Miu. :)

 _Mothermaid_ : I also expect everyone else to get some rest as well, even in my absence.

 _Kowokichi_ : okay mommy!! we love uuu <33333 hehe

 _Mothermaid_ : ... <3

 _thebug_ : <3 :D

_Mothermaid, thebug, Detectivedumbass and 8 others are now offline!_

_asstronut_ : lol i just saw tenko fall off her balcony

 _asstronut_ : oh shit everyone's offline,,

_asstronut is now offline!_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi asks Miu some questions, Kirumi gets Kokichi kinda under control, and Miu lashes out.

Walking into school, Miu felt an odd shift in the air. It was unlike her typical school day, where everyone was bummed to be there but happy to see their friends; Now they were actually gossiping about something.

Its not like rumors are uncommon at Hopes Peak, but Miu couldn't help but feel like they were linked to her somehow. 

_Did someone make a rumor about me...?_

Shw shrugged off this strange feeling, though, and entered her class with her usual dirty-mouthed nature of greeting. "Sup dickwads! Any of you get lucky last night?~" The bodacious inventor giggled at the fljstered faced of most of her classmates. Some of them weren't there yet, which was normal. Some of them didnt come until the bell was about to ring.

"Iruma...!" Kaede gasped, covering her mouth. Though, really, she should be used to Miu's crass remarks by now; They were nearly second years.

"I-Iruma-kun! Thats..." Kiibo pulled his thick, black scarf up to hide his blushing face. The cloth did little to conceal the redness, though, as his blushing cheeks were still visible.

The sight only made Miu laugh harder, and she slinked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Haha! Look at your fucking face, Kiibs! Priceless!"

Rantaro chimed in, watching the little scene from his seat, his ring-adorned hands folded lazily on his desk. "Good morning to you too, Iruma." He smiled. Though, no one could quite place why. He could be weird at times.

"Eek! Moom! Help mee!" Of course, everyone knew that to be Kokichi, even if they didnt see him sprint up to Kirumi like satan was on his heels. He lunged at the maid, tackling her in a hug as he sobbed crocodile tears, peering up at Kirumi through the blurriness. "The seconds years are bullying meee!"

"You probably fucking deserved it, you shota shit." Miu chuckled to herself, releasing Kiibo from her light hold as she went to take her seat around the center of the room.

Kokichi frowned at her, and stuck his toungue out, "At least I'm not a huge cumslut, you overweight pig."

This, obviously, earned a slap to the face from the woman he was holding, and he reeled back with a yelp. Kirumi didnt bat an eyelash, as she spoke in a curt tone, "I will not allow you to be rude to any of our classmates, Ouma. And, Iruma-san is probably correct in the aspect that you did something to deserve being 'bullied'."

"Waaah!" Kokichi cried, sulking as his classmates deadpanned, "Mom's so meaannn...! Ha! I feel much better now anyways, so i dont need you." He suddenly grinned, wiping away the faux tears as he plopped himself in his seat.

Miu groaned at the display, but couldn't say anything as their teached strolled into thw room. Carrying a fairly thick binder with him.

-

"Iru-... Iruma-kun?"

A voice, while rather light and slightly dainty, called out to the inventor who turned sharply to look the person in the eye. It was Shuichi, but he looked oddly tense. She quitled a brow at him, crossing her arms.

"Hm? The fuck is it, Pooichi?" She felt a twinge of guilt for the wince that wracked his spine, but it went away as soon as it came, "I got better fucking things to do than have classroom se-"

"I-I wanted to ask you some... some questions about... Miyoko?" The detective tilted his head, as if he were unsure about the name. And Miu sighed, motioning for him to follow her.

Her platinum hair nearly hit Shuichi in the face as she turned to the school gates, "Alright, you can ask them at my place, I guess..."

-

 _aikiDO_ : WHY IS LIFE SO HARD

 _ImAMage™️_ : nyeh,, im just trying to nap, tenko,,

 _aikiDO_ : aaA IM SO SORRY-

 _aikiDO_ : ill stop texting the gc forever if u want :)

 _ImAMage™️_ : do whatever you want ig,,

 _ibispaint_ : Angie just saw Miu and Shuichi leaving the school together!!

 _ibispaint_ : Maybe they are finally trying to be friends??

_theslut is now online!_

__theslut_ : lol stfu hes just asking me stupid questions bc he doesn't know how a baby works_

__theslut_ : "how many months do u carry a baby for??" -pooichi shyhara 2020_

__Kowokichi_ : LMAOO_

__Kowokichi_ : tell him hes stupid for me k thanks_

__Mothermaid_ : Ouma._

__Kowokichi_ : bbut-_

__Mothermaid_ : No. No buts._

__Kowokichi_ : aww :,(_

__asstronut_ : lol whipped_

__asstronut is now offline!_ _

__Kowokichi_ : shES MY MOM!!!1!!_

__maskdad_ : how intriguing._

__theslut:_ ???_

__maskdad_ : it is truly mesmerizing how one can fool themselves into thinking they do not harbor romantic feelings for another over such a trivial nickname.._

__maskdad_ : i am very impressed; i have not seen such a thing happen before. I must write this down.._

__Kowokichi_ : that,,_

__theslut_ : lol get cucked shorty_

__ibispaint_ : Miu!! Angie would like to tell u that u are very pretty and have a nice body_

__ibispaint_ : Would u mind if Angie used u as reference for a nood painting she's being commissioned??_

__theslut_ : skdjsk-_

__theslut_ : um depends how much ur gonna pay me_

__ibispaint_ : Angie will get back to u on that Miu!! She still needs to get her payment from another client :)_

__theslut:_ yea w/e_

__Kowokichi is now offline!_ _

__Detectivedumbass is now online!_ _

__*is offended* is now online!_ _

__*is offended*_ : Who changed my user?_

__bokunopickle_ : I think that would be ouma-kun..._

__wyowoma_ : correction: **its definitely ouma_

__bokunopickle_ :_

__bokunopickle_ : honestly? tea_

__Detectivedumbass_ : um,,, Miu?_

__green is now online!_ _

__green_ : first names?? 👁👁_

__theslut_ : wtf what do u want_

__Detectivedumbass_ : can i,, tell everyone??_

__green_ : tell us what just say it jfc_

__theslut_ : ???_

__theslut_ : oo wait_

__theslut_ : yea go ahead ig_

__green_ : ???????_

__ibispaint_ : Angie is confused as well!!_

__Detectivedumbass_ : well,,_

__Detectivedumbass_ : Miyokos(mius baby) birthday is in a week,,_

__green_ : !!!!_

__green_ : WHY WASNT I TOLD ABOUT THIS???_

__*is offended*_ : I wasnt aware u wanted to know about Miu's life Amami-kun?_

__maskdad_ : well you see-_

__green_ : stfu ill strangle u_

__theslut_ : um?? idk why i didnt tell u ig it just never came up sorry Amami uwu_

__green_ : hjskks-_

__thebug_ : is Amami-kun okay? Gonta no want friends to be hurt! D:_

__wyowoma_ : hes fine gonta dont worry hes just being stupid_

__thebug_ : oh okay!! _

__thebug_ : and Gonta want to help Miu celebrate Miyoko birthday!! :D_

__thebug_ : Gonta will bring present for Miyoko and Miu!_

__theslut_ : hhh- :,)_

__theslut_ : i dont deserve a bestfriend like u stinkbug im sobbing-_

__Mothermaid_ : That is the most... non-vulgar thing I've seen Miu say..._

__thebug_ : do not cry Miu! Gonta sorry for making Miu cry! :(_

__Mothermaid_ : She's crying tears of happiness, Gonta. Its alright._

__Mothermaid_ : Also, Iruma-san, I've made arrangements for you to be able to live on campus like the rest of us without having to go back to your apartment late at night._

__theslut_ : ?? what??_

__Mothermaid_ : you will be staying in the dorms, and Miyoko will have a room all to herself._

__theslut_ : WHAT!?_

__theslut_ : YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE MY KID ALL ALONE AT NIGHT JUST BECAUSE IM A STUDENT?? WHAT IF SHE STARTS CRYING AND NO ONES THERE TO COMFORT HER. OR IF SHE NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE AND IM ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE CAMPUS. SOMEONE COULD HURT HER IF IM NOT THERE TO PROTECT HER._

__theslut_ : thats a shit idea and u know it._

__green_ :_

__*is offended*_ :_

__ibispaint_ :_

__maskdad_ :_

__wyowoma_ :_

__ImAMage™️_ :_

__bokunopickle_ :_

__thebug_ : D:_

__Detectivedumbass_ :_

__Mothermaid_ : You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you would be getting a deluxe room; You would have an extra room for Miyoko..._

__theslut_ :_

__theslut_ : oh..._

__theslut_ : im sorry Kirumi i guess i let my worry get the best of me_

__Mothermaid_ : It's alright, happens to the best of us. Now, get some rest. It's nearly midnight._

__green_ : Night mom! <3_

__theslut_ : night mommy <333_

__thebug_ : goodnight tojo-kun <3_

__bokunopickle_ : goodnight mom! <3_

__ibispaint_ : Byeonara mom! <3_

__*is offended*_ : goodnight tojo-san!_

__ImAMage™️_ : night <3_

__maskdad_ : good night, tojo._

__Mothermaid_ : Good night children, sweet dreams. <3_

__maskdad, theslut, bokunopickle and 7 others are now offline!_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theslut: Miu  
> Detectivedumbass: Shuichi  
> Kowokichi: Kokichi  
> wyowoma: Ryoma  
> thebug: Gonta  
> green: Rantaro  
> piANUS: Kaede  
> asstronut: Kaito  
> Harumaki: Maki  
> ImAMage™️: Himiko  
> maskdad: Korekiyo  
> *is offended*: (human)Kiibo  
> Mothermaid: Kirumi  
> ibispaint: Angie  
> aikiDO: Tenko
> 
> -
> 
> this is kinda a filler lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kiibo go to a cafe before cerfew, a d a certain someone gets the courage to ask their crush out.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae, make it snappy."

"Um, I'll have a raspberry smoothie, please."

The waiter nodded, smiling at the two, and spun on his heel to register their order behind the counter. Miu groaned as he walked away, burying her head in her arms as her head pounded.

It's been a long day. Midterms were coming soon which meant she had to work extra hard to complete her newest invention before the deadline. That, and she hasn't been with her kid since school started that day and it was nearly 9 pm! 

"I'm terrible..." Miu grumbled quietly, pouting.

She nearly forgot there was someone with her, so her shocked expression when they spoke wasn't at all a surprise. "You are not terrible, Miu! Was it Kokichi again? I keep telling him-"

"No, that's not it, Kiibs." Miu frowned, leaning back into her cushioned seat as the waiter came by with their orders, barely even acknowledging the sundae in front of her, "It's just fucking... Stupid. All of my problems are stupid."

Kiibo seemed a but shocked that Miu was actually confiding in him for once, and smiled a bit. He spoke after taking a small sip of his smoothie, "I'm sure it's not as stupid as you think, Miu. You don't have to tell me, but-"

"I'm not gonna tell your shitty ass, stupid bot!" Miu roared. A bit too loud, it seemed, as most of the customers were staring now. The busty inventor sighed, scooping some ice-cream into her mouth to calm herself down a bit. "Sorry..."

Kiibo shook his head, "It is alright, Miu. You don't have to tell me anything you are nit comfortable with." He smiled, then promptly dropped the subject as he sipped at his smoothie happily. "You were right, this smoothie _is_ good!"

Laughing a bit, Miu grinned cockily, "Of course it's good. The golden-brained Miu Iruma suggested it! You should be on your knees praising me.~" She purred, a faux narcissistic smirk sorrad across her plush lips. Blue eyes soaked in some warped self-proclaimed confidence.

Kiibo only nodded, smiling as he suddenly checked the time. He gasped at his phone screen, looking to Miu in panic, "It's nearly 10; Cerfew is-" 

He didn't get to say any more as Miu pulled out her wallet, slammed a sufficient amount of money on the table, and then booked it with only her grasp keeping poor Kiibo from falling over. About a block away from the cafe, she let him hitch a ride in her back, knowing the smaller wouldn't do anything sketchy to her even if given the chance.

And from there, it was full on sprinting. A few startled gasps came from the people the duo passed in the streets, byt neither really cared. Kiibo was too busy trying not ti fall to shout an apology, so Miu sticking her tongue out at them would have to suffice.

Finally, they made it to Hopes Peak. Panting, Miu tredged through the gates before quickly dropping Kiibo. She really didnt have the energy to be worried about him at the moment. 

She had a kid to check on, after all. Good thing she already moved onto the campus after Kirumi's suggestion. It would make things much easier.

Though, before she could get far, a tapping on her shoulder made the Ultimate Inventore stop in her tracks. She groaned, agitated, as she turned. Kiibo held a picture towards her with a curious tilt to his head.

It was a picture. Namely of Miu, Miyoko, and some man Kiibo didn't know and would probably never know. He wouldnt ever know the man. Miu wanted to keep it that way after all.

"You dropped this, Miu." Kiibo broke her out of her train of thought, pushing the immortalized moment into her hands, "Who's that with you, if you dont mind me asking?"

-

_piANUS_ : I hope everyone is working extra hard on their projects! 

_piANUS_ : they count for 60 percent of our grade!

_Kowokichi_ : lmao i dont have to do a project

_Detectivedumbass_ : Why???

_Kowokichi_ : cus im amazing and all the teachers love me

_Kowokichi_ : UwU

_wyowoma_ : I think he means they didnt know what hed even do so they let him fuck around and mess with everyone else instead.

_Kowokichi:_ waAA SO MEEAANN

_Kowokichi:_ we're supposed to be best friends wyowoma!!1!!!1!!!

_wyowoma_ : stfu im going back to bed

_wyowoma is now offline!_

_thebug is now online!_

_thebug:_ Why does Gonta hear crying? D:

_thebug_ : Is someone hurt?

_piANUS_ : I think that's just Miyoko!

_Harumaki:_ brb I'm gonna help Miu.

_Kowokichi_ : woowww i didnt know u had a heart maki!!

_Harumaki_ : I'll kill you when i get back.

_Harumaki is now offline!_

_Detectivedumbass:_ Kaede?

_piANUS_ : yes?

_Detectivedumbass_ : do you,, want to watch a movie with me some time,,??

_green_ : 👁👄👁

_Kowokichi_ : OwO?

_asstronut_ : 👀

_piANUS_ : Oh!

_piANUS_ : yes! I'd love to Shuichi! How about we go after mid-terms??

_Detectivedumbass:_ okay,, I'll uh talk to u later then!

_piANUS_ : okay! see you later!

_piANUS and Detectivedumbass are now offline!_

_green_ : im so proud of them

_asstronut_ : my sidekick has finally become a man

_Kowokichi_ : hey momota-chan? can u stop crying its kinda annoying thx <33

_asstronut_ : shUT

_Kowokichi_ : ;P

_Kowokichi is now offline!_

_thebug_ : has Amami or Momota seen Miu?

_thebug_ : Gonta cant find her anywhere :(

_green_ : have you checked her room??

_thebug_ : yes. Miu is not there.

_asstronut_ : maybe shes in her lab or sumthin idk

_asstronut:_ isnt she always in her lab??

_thebug_ : Gonta do not know. It is not like gentleman to watch what lady does. But he will check! :D

_thebug is now offline!_

_asstronut_ : now that its just us...

_green_ : oh no

_asstronut:_ and the entire class is offline...

_green_ : pls stfu im trying to have a good day

_asstronut_ : are you cake?

_green_ : god dammit momota!!

_green_ : how many times do i have to tell u to stop bringing up dead memes!?

_asstronut_ : but are you??

_green_ : 

_green is now offline!_

_asstronut_ : THATS NOT AN ANSWER

_asstronut is now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy with all the positive feedback ive been getting for this!! I really love this au so id be really sad if people didnt like it tbh
> 
> Have a nice day!! Remember to take your meds and drink some water!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Miu was last chapter. And some weird things happening in the groupchat.

Miu groaned in frustration, balling her hair into her fists and tugging as she sat in the fetal position on her floor. Tears ran tracks down her face, mixing messily with her mascara and making her look a mess. She hiccuped a bit as she heard Miyoko start crying a room over. The inventor stumbled to her feet, wobbling on numb legs over to the cradle that her baby was in.

Not even bothering to wipe her face, Miu scooped her daughter into her arms, and cried with her. She didn't realize she'd sunk to the floor at some point, only that her baby was there with her. The only family she had. As long as Miu had Miyoko, she'd be fine.

'But would you, though?'

Would she? Was she really fine with her only source of comfort being her daughter that was bound to become independent and leave her, too, some day?

Only time would tell.

Miu jolted as cautious knocks rasped at her door. But she didn't move, not a muscle. Only petting Miyoko's fragile head as she whimpered quietly. She didnt want anyone, not even her classmates, to see her like this. Never. They would only ask questions she couldn't answer.

"Miu, I know you're in there." 

Oh, was that Maki? Miu didn't think the assassin liked her...

"Open up. Or I'll kick the door off it's hinges." 

Geez, she was getting way too blunt and ominus for Miu's liking.

Gently lowering her now calm baby into her cradle, Miu smiled. She brushed the light wisps of brown hair out of the small face, lips twitching up in a half-smile as Miyoko grinned at her, reaching for her again. The inventor leaned down, pressing a long kiss to her sweet angles face, and relished in the airy giggled she elicited for only a moment. And then, she was heading to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. One second you kuudere wannabe." Miu barked at the door, wiping her face carelessy with her sleeve as she tried to at least look half-decent. 

Miu swung upen the door. Now, she might be a little wrong, but she must have looked horrible if even Maki was showing genuine concern. Weird, the inventor didnt know the other girl could have feelings...

"You look fucked up." Maki stated simply, though the crease between her brows told everything it needed to. She was worried. "Move aside, I heard crying, so I headed over as soon as I could."

Miu scoffed, but did as told. She stepped aside to reveal an over-excited Miyoko, who was happily gumming at one of her pacifiers Miu had left beside her just in case. The ultimate assassin seemed to soften for a moment at the sight, but her usual coldness returned in the blink of an eye. If Miu had looked away, she would have definently missed Maki's moment of vulnerability.

Good thing she didnt, though!

"She doesn't seem upset at all..." Maki mumbled, careful to not riase her voice too high as she neared the small lifeform. Miu could have sworn she smiled when Miyoko noticed she was there, blabbering incoherently at the assassin. 

Miu smacked her lips a bit, falling back into a chair inside of Miyoko's room. It was there in case she needed to watch her closely. "Of course she's not; She's got the most beautiful babe on the planet as her mom!" Miu smirked, her walls higher than they probably should have been.

Maki seemed to notice this, as she looked over her shoulder at her, "Are you alright? You seem a bit off." She asked, taking her attention off of the baby for a moment to actually look at Miu.

And when she did, she noticed a number of things. One, Miu wasn't showing her cleavage proudly anymore, her breasts fully covered by a thick-looking black sweater. Two, her eyes and nose were stained red and her cheeks were puffy, obviously from crying. Three, Miu's hair was in a messy bun, and her goggles were nowhere to be seen. And four, an oddly colored stain was prominent over her heart.

Miu brushed off the intense look she was getting fron the assassin, chuckling, "Psh, as if! Nothing could get this rocking beauty down!"

"Cut the act, Iruma." Maki glared, but it lessened as Miu shied away from her, suddenly a stuttering mess. She sighed, "Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. It's obvious you've been-"

"I-I dont..." Miu paused a bit, honestly confused as to why she cut the shorter off, "I dont... know? It's all p-pretty damn confusing..."

Maki lifted a brow, turning to face Miu completely as she leaned forward, sitting on the floor. Miu wasn't sure when she sat down, but she wasn't going to question it. "You could try to explain it?" She said, before adding as an afterthought, "I won't tell anyone."

Miu blushed, biting back the impulsive dirty remark that tried to crawl up her throat, "Promise...?" She held out her pinky, not really expecting for the assassin to actually do the silly act of making a pink promise.

So, to both of their surprise, Maki did. Her finger stayed linked with Miu's as she looked her eight in the eye. Everything about her serious even as she made something as stupid as a pinky promise. "Promise."

"Alright." Miu nodded, pulling her hand away from Maki's as she did. "Its... about Miyoko's father."

-

 _maskdad_ : Amami, we've talked about this.

 _green_ : but i want too :(

 _Mothermaid_ : Amami, dear, you can't buy a matress made of slime...

 _green_ : U CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO UR NOT MY PARENTS

 _Kowokichi_ : *gasp*

 _IAmAMage™️:_ nyeh,,

 _maskdad_ : That is no way to talk to your peers young man.

 _Mothermaid_ : RANTARO AMAMI.

 _Detectivedumbass_ : ah,,, Amami-kuns reallt done it now,,,,

 _Kowokichi_ : ooo amami-chans in troubleeee

 _asstronut:_ lmao F

 _ibispaint_ : F!

 _Mothermaid:_ GROUNDED. 4 WEEKS.

 _Mothermaid_ : I expect your phone to be handed over to me within the next 10 minutes or your punishment will be harsher.

 _green_ : dang nibbit

_green is now offline!_

_Kowokichi:_ at least im not grounded this time!! hehe!! :3

 _Mothermaid_ : Oh? Did you really think I didnt hear about what you did to the third years, Ouma?

 _asstronut:_ ??

 _Kowokichi:_ nooo mommy bls habe mercyyy;;;;

 _Mothermaid_ : He rigged a pie in their fridge to explode when someone cut into it, and instigated a fight within their classroom as hd was passing by. Poor Ms. Yukizome had to break it up all on her own.

 _Mothermaid_ : AFTER someone threw Hanamura-san out of the window, of course.

 _Detectivedumbass_ : Is he okay,,???

 _piANUS_ : I think so!! I overheard Owari apologizing to him on the phone!

 _Kowokichi_ : pls mom i dont wanna be grounded ;;;;;;

 _Kowokichi_ : I'll do anything u want pls Kirubaby :(((

 _asstronut:_ did u just call mom baby-

 _Mothermaid:_

_Mothermaid_ : Well, I guess I could make this one exception...

 _Detectivedumbass_ : wWHAT-

 _Kowokichi_ : Awww!! I knew my Kirubaby loved me <33333333

 _Mothermaid_ : On one condition.

_IAmAMage™️ is offline!_

_Kowokichi:_ rats

 _Mothermaid_ : You will help me with my duties for a week. Alright?

 _Kowokichi:_ ur lucky i dont have aby sups important leader things to do ro id be pissed rn

 _Mothermaid_ : Then its settled. We will start now, please head over to my room.

 _Kowokichi_ : okay!! Just dont try to get in my pants too quick ;)

_Kowokichi and Mothermaid are now offline!_

_Harumaki is online!_

_asstronut_ : what was that!?

 _asstronut:_ also heyy maki :D

 _Harumaki:_ Shut the fuck up I'm not here for you.

 _asstronut:_ D:

 _Harumaki_ : is Amami online?

 _Detectivedumbass_ : uh,, he just got his phone confiscated,,,

 _Detectivedumbass_ : why??

 _Harumaki:_ No reason. If you see him tell him to come to Miu's room.

 _piANUS_ : Iruma-kun's room? Is something wrong with her?

 _asstronut_ : so were not gonna question the first name basis she has with harumaki?? 👁👁

 _Harumaki:_ Shut up.

 _Harumaki_ : It's not my business to tell. She just... want's Amami over, is all.

 _piANUS:_ Oh!

 _piANUS:_ well that's alright! Pls tell her we're here if she ever needs us!

 _Harumaki_ : yeah yeah. Whatever.

_piANUS, asstronut, maskdad and 2 others are now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theslut: Miu  
> thebug: Gonta  
> green: Rantaro  
> Harumaki: Maki  
> maskdad: Korekiyo  
> Mothermaid: Kirumi  
> piANUS: Kaede  
> Detectivedumbass: Shuichi  
> Kowokichi: Kokichi  
> ibispaint: Angie  
> aikiDO: Tenko  
> IAmAMage™️: Himiko  
> wyowoma: Ryoma  
> asstronut: Kaito  
> bokunopickle: Tsumugi
> 
> -
> 
> Two chapters in 24 hours?? Wow its like im,,, inspired or something,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu takes Miyoko to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to mother mother bc i have no idea what my gender is and im a cool kid 😼😼

"These a-holes. Staring is rude; Hasn't anyone told them that?" Miu grumbled to herself, glaring cockily at everyone who gawked at her as she pushed a stroller through the school's halls. 

It's not like she really had a choice today, anyways. The sitter she usually hired when she had school caught a cold. The sweet soul didnt want Miu or Miyoko catching what she had, so she called in. No big deal, really. Miu just decided she'd take Miyoko with her instead of hiring someone she didn't know.

Because, really, who would trust a complete stranger with their baby?

The abrasive inventor didnt even bat an eye at the whispers that only occurred when she walked by, pushing a baby stroller down the hall with an innocent smile. She couldn't care less what they thought of her; They're all virgins! Ha! 

"Miu?" Oh, Kirumi was now walking in step with her, peering down at Miyoko who was happily drinking from her bottle, "Did your babysitter have other plans today? You could have asked me to watch ov-"

Miu laughed, only turning her head to the ultimate made as she spoke, "Nah, F that. You work way too much for me to put even more on your damn plate, Kirumi. Take a break some time, yeah?" 

Kirumi seemed taken aback, but smiled faintly nonetheless, nodding as she also dismissed the stares the three were receiving, "Alright. I expect the same of you, Miu."

"Mhmm," Miu hummed, turning her attention back to Miyoko as they finally reached their classroom door. She leaned down to take the bottle from her gently, replacing it with her light pink pacifier, and pat her head with the utmost care. The inventor smiled at the happy noises her baby made at her mere touch.

Kirumi, who had watched the small moment of maternal care Miu showed, cleared her throat, "We should probably head in. Class will start soon." With Miu agreeing, they strolled into class.

While before, with her class nearly ignoring her very presence and being disgusted, the group of teens that were there turned to stare. Just like everyone else in the school.

Miu didn't pay them any mind, only leaving the stroller with Kirumi and taking her seat. Surely, the maid would be able to take care of Miyoko and take notes. 

But, just in case she couldn't multitask very well, Miu would take notes for her. Not like anyone has to know that! She's not some damn softie!

Tenko was the first to react properly to the baby's presence, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh, it's Miyoko! Sweet, baby, little angle from heaven, Miyoko!" She giggled, practically racing over to Kirumi's seat where the maid was watching over her, "I thought I'd never see this cute face again!"

After her, Himiko also went over to inspect the new arrival, "Nyeh... As long as she doesn't start crying randomly in the middle of class, I guess she'll be okay..." She bent down in front of the stroller, poking Miyoko in the stomach and nearly smiling as she grabbed her finger with her tiny hand. Blabbering happily. "Nevermind, nyeh. She's an angel."

"Right!? I can't believe she came out of Miu!" Tenko gushed.

Miu glared over at the Aikido master, irritated at the backhanded compliment, "Hey! I'm fuc-" She stopped herself again, sighing, "Im a sight. You're damn lucky you're blessed enough to be in the same room as such a gorgeous genuis." She purred, twirling her hair around a finger. 

The group collectively sighed in exasperation at her tone, while Rantaro just smiled and nodded in her direction, "You're right, you are very pretty, Iruma-kun."

Miu blushed, turning to him with a flustered expression as she stuttered, "Wh- no- What- I- Hh-"

"Oooh! Our resident avacado is making a move on our class slut!" Kokichi popped up out of nowhere, snickering as he glimpsed at Kirumi, "Are you seeing this Kirubaby? Hm? Are you?"

Kirumi sighed as their teacher walked in, turning on some powerpoint for them to study and take notes from, "Yes, I suppose so, Ouma."

-

Slumping over onto the table, while being mindful of her tray, Miu yawned. This day had been tiring for her. The notes she was forced to take were hell, and on top of that, she had to make sure her kud wss alright and not gonna burst out crying in the middle of class from across the room. Draining.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" 

Miu peered through her light lashes tiredly at the person who approached her table. Only occupied by her and Miyoko, who was sat in a borrowed high-chair. Rantaro Amami. 

To ve completely honest, she hadn't thought much of him before his rather bold words earlier. Since then, she could only hear that sentence repeating itself in her gead every so often. Distracting her at the worst times.

It was annoying; She deduced.

He was annoying. 

With his stupid fuckboy looks and pretty green eyes. His grossly attractive laugh and clothes style. His infuriatingly gorgeous voice and wavy hair that dangled over his forehead. Yes, all of that was very fucking annoying!

What a distraction.

"Sure." What!? Why'd Miu say that!? "Go right a fucking head, virgin."

Rantaro smiled again, damn that fucking smile, and sat across from Miu. Besides Miyoko. "You okay? I couldn't help but tell that you're a little tired..." He asked, watching Miu rub her eye with a small yawn, "I- Everyone's worried."

Miu scoffed at that, "As if. They couldn't care less about me. Shitty ass fuc-"

"Well, I care about you! So stop being so stupid, please." Rantaro paused, as uf realizing what he said. He laughed a bit, rubbing his neck with his hand, "Ah, sorry-"

Miu stopped him, her light glare gone as she glanced at Miyoko who was drnking her milk again, " 'S fine, or whatever..." She yawned again, and rested her head in her arms, "I'm going to sleep. Watch Miyoko for me."

Miu was out before Rantaro could even object.

-

 _piANUS_ : aaAA IM CRAMMING-

 _Detectivedumbass:_ I told you not to stay up until 2 am watching anime with tsumugi,,,

 _piANUS_ : but shuichi!!

 _piANUS_ : how could i refuse watching assassination classroom with one of my girls!?

 _bokunopickle_ : yeah saihara AS is top tier!

 _Detectivesumbass_ : i gues,,

_ibispaint is online!_

_ibispaint_ : has anyone seen it?

 _Mothermaid_ : Seen what?

 _ibispaint_ : the video!!^^

 _Mothermaid_ : ...?

_theslut and green are online!_

_theslut_ : lmao is this about what i think its about

 _green_ : Iruma pls i didn't think anyone but Ouma saw 

_Kowokichi:_ OwO

 _Kowokichi_ : Is this about our favorite avacado-chan playing peekaboo with the sluts baby??

 _Kowokichi_ : cus everyone saw that lolololol

 _green_ : WHY ME 

_green_ : I JUST DIDN'T WANT HER TO GET BORED AND CRY AND WAKE IRUMA UP SO-

 _piANUS_ : me and shuichi saw the vid

 _piANUS_ : it's very wholesome 

_Detectivedumbass_ : 10/10

 _ibispaint:_ it is very adorable how much you care for Iruma!!

 _Kowokichi_ : maybe amami-chan even might,,,

 _green_ : Ouma pls no

 _Kowokichi_ : well u know,,

 _green_ : im begging u

 _theslut:_ ????

 _Kowokichi:_ wuvv herr :3

_theslut is now offline!_

_green_ : gdi ouma why

 _Kowokichi_ : UwU

_Kowokichi is now offline!_

_Mothermaid:_ do not worry Amami. I will have a very stern talk woth him about this. It is not alright to out someones feelings without permission.

 _green_ : thanks mom ur the best <3

 _Mothermaid_ : <3

_green, Detecticedumbass, ibispaint and 3 others are now offline!_

-

 _asstronut_ : MAKIROLL HELP I CANT FIND MT PHONE

 _Makiroll:_

_wyowoma_ : Kid...

 _asstronut:_ IT WAS JUST IN MY HAND PLS HELP ME

 _Makiroll:_ uh huh. And whats in your hand now, dumbass?

_asstronut:_

_asstronut_ : Oh

 _wyowoma_ : jfc kid youre stupid

 _asstronut_ : hEY! 

_asstronut_ : my gran grans says im very smart and handsome! :(

 _Makiroll_ : lol what a loser.

 _asstronut:_ bullies. all of u.

_asstronut, wyowoma, and Makiroll are now offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theslut: Miu  
> thebug: Gonta  
> green: Rantaro  
> Harumaki: Maki  
> maskdad: Korekiyo  
> Mothermaid: Kirumi  
> piANUS: Kaede  
> Detectivedumbass: Shuichi  
> Kowokichi: Kokichi  
> ibispaint: Angie  
> aikiDO: Tenko  
> IAmAMage™️: Himiko  
> wyowoma: Ryoma  
> asstronut: Kaito  
> bokunopickle: Tsumugi
> 
> -
> 
> I start online school tomorrow so i might not update this as much,, but i still plan on continuing this!! I apologize in advance if this isnt updated within a month :((
> 
> have a nice day!! :D


End file.
